<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was needy by justyncase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873868">he was needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase'>justyncase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timeout fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Xander, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>john is a little tied up but regardless he's a good boy for xander</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Lee/John McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timeout fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first smut fic i've written in like five years so,,, excuse the entirety of it lmao. i got nothing. it is marked explicit so like,,, i tagged it. don't read it if you don't want to/think you can handle it. if anyone has any better title ideas please let me know cause i am at a Loss.<br/>-justyn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John lay on the bed completely naked for Xander to see. His arms secured tightly above his head. His legs spread apart for his husband. His legs may have been spread but they were not tied. Not yet at least. Xander wanted to see if he could handle it without restraints even though both men knew he definitely couldn’t. Regardless, it was worth it to watch him suffer. John looked up at Xander with pleading eyes. He was needy. He <em> needed </em> Xander. But of course, Xander was just going to sit next to him still in his boxers. Not touching him. Just staring. </p><p>“Come on, tell me what you want, J. If you’re a good boy I may even give it to you. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” </p><p>“Y-yes.” John whined. </p><p>“Good. Now, tell me what you want.”</p><p>“You could…” John started but a disapproving look from Xander stopped his sentence in its tracks.</p><p>“J, that’s not how I want you to start that sentence and you know it.” </p><p>“I want you to suck me off… and uh-” he cut himself off with a moan. His eyes closed as Xander’s hand wrapped around his hard dick. “Xan, sir.” </p><p>John’s left leg moved up with the sudden release of pressure. He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he did it though. Xander’s hand was removed. John whimpered in response. The dent where Xander was sitting was now empty too. He watched as his husband opened the drawer and got more rope. When he returned he secured John’s legs down tightly. “Can’t have you move, John. That’s not what a good boy would do.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir.” John replied, the whimper still present in his voice.</p><p>“I know.” He soon enough was kissing up John’s leg, sucking hickies every few kisses. However Xander stopped after not hearing the other man react.  He looked up to see John doing his best to hold off his moans. “John, what are you doing? Why aren’t you letting me hear your pretty sounds?” </p><p>“Thought you wouldn’t want to cause I was a bad boy.” </p><p>“Oh? Well, I do. I want to hear <em> all </em>of the sounds your pretty mouth can make.” Xander said, moving his hands under John’s legs. </p><p>“Yes sir.” John responded. </p><p>Xander went back to kissing and marking up John’s legs. Smirking every time his mouth opened and released a beautiful moan, his own dick getting harder. His back arched as much as it could off the bed, wanting more. The kisses ceased right next to his erect sex after a final hickey was sucked onto his inner thigh. “Now, I could just suck you off now and then fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you John?”</p><p>“Yes.” John breathed out. </p><p>“I would like to give that to you.” Xander replied. There was a but. There was always a but when he used that tone. “But you were a bad boy and moved. So, you’ll have to wait and I <em> know </em>you can do that.” He slipped off the bed and removed his final article of clothing. Xander moved back onto the bed in between John’s legs and took his own dick into his hand, stroking it slowly. John watched, mesmerised. </p><p>“Sir?” John said, on top of Xander’s own moans.</p><p>“Yes?” he replied looking at the man laid on the bed. </p><p>“Could I um… could I maybe suck you off?”</p><p>A smirk went across Xander’s face. “As much as I would love that, cutie, you aren’t in a position to be taking me in.” </p><p>“Please?” John whined. “You could move my head up so that I’m not laying down.” Xander considered it for a moment. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> Xander moved beside John so he could help his head up. Once it was upright, Xander pressed a long and passionate kiss to his lips. John moaned into it, moving against his body. Xander pulled away and moved so that John could get Xander into his mouth with ease. John did take Xander into his mouth, tongue going along the underside of his shaft, bobbing his head. </p><p>“Good boy, John.” he moaned. </p><p>Xander threaded his fingers into John’s hair and pulled with delight. A small moan escaped John’s mouth against his shaft. John was so good at sucking dick, it should’ve been illegal how good he was. His teeth lightly grazed, making Xander even harder. Xander moaned loudly, throwing his own head back. His orgasm came and it came hard. John took all of him down. He took himself out of John’s mouth and gave him a light peck before trailing kisses down his neck. He came to John’s collarbone and sucked a dark hickey. </p><p>“You were a very good boy for me. Want me to suck you off now?” John only nodded in response. Xander rolled his eyes at the nod. “Use your words, John.” </p><p>“Y-yes please.” </p><p>Xander took his sweet time getting back down. Trailing kisses and sucking hickies all the way down. John moaned in response to every single one. The touch starved bastard. Xander pressed a soft kiss to John’s tip. A breathy moan escaped his lips. Xander moved his soft lips around the other man’s dick. Slowly moving his tongue across the underside delicately. John moaning loudly in response to everything, attempting to buck his hips. He wanted <em> more </em>. Xander bobbed his head, speeding up. He had a hand on John’s hips. He was giving the other man as much stimulation as possible, a few involuntary tears falling down John’s cheeks. His moans loud and continuous. </p><p>“Xan, please.” </p><p>Xander replaced his mouth with his hand. He looked up John who was in utter bliss, some tears lightly falling down his face. “Please what? What do you want?”</p><p>“Want you to fuck me.” John mumbled sleepily. </p><p>“Okay babe.”  Xander smirked. He moved off the bed once again. He returned to the bed and applied the lube to his fingers before easing them into John’s tight hole. Which earned a loud moan from John. He opened him up, preparing him for his dick. </p><p>After a few minutes of prepping with Xander praising John and him babbling in response, unable to make coherent words, Xander sunk into the long haired man. He thrusted in and out of him quickly, pulling his hair with one hand, jerking him off with the other. The moans of both men filled the room. Soon enough, both men came. Xander pulled out and moved to the side of the bed to discard his condom. He placed a soft kiss on John’s cheeks before untying the rope that binds his arms above his head. </p><p>“You did so well, John. I love you.” </p><p>“Mm… you too.” he mumbled. It was a little hard to understand but Xander could understand and that was all that mattered. As he moved down to the rest of the binds, Xander kissed him lightly. He untied his legs and pressed another kiss to his mouth. He held John close while he continued with the incoherent words that <em> only </em>Xander would understand. It was nice and peaceful. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is: @ethanmanion, send me an inbox message or a dm on there if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>